destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avori-48
Avori-48 is an Exo Hunter, and a Guardian of the Last City on Earth. During the events of The Repetitive Mind, Avori was brought to Mercury by the untimely activation a Vex timegate as he was attempting to escape the surge of Vex on Mars, and now aids Fireteam Argus in their quest to stop The Repetitive Mind. Biography Post-Collapse First risen by his Ghost inside a Golden Age mining facility on Deimos, Avori initially had a hard time adapting to being a Guardian. He had very few memories of his life before his Ghost had resurrected him (and most of what he did have was jumbled and incoherent), and refused to even communicate with his Ghost for almost a day, at first. In the end, the Ghost gained his trust by saving his life, which he did by preventing him from entering an unstable lift which moments later collapsed down into its shaft. Before leaving facility, Avori's Ghost managed to restart a computer system and gather some information about him from its database. It turned out he was one of a couple dozen Exo who were employed at the facility due to the fact Deimos' low gravity and lack of oxygen would have no effect on the health an Exo. No other details about him could be pieced together, because much of the data had been corrupted over time, and many of the computer systems had been stripped apart by Fallen before the Cabal had driven them out. Though he believed it must be the truth, Avori still had trouble accepting it as thus, and so chose not to even think about his past before his resurrection. After burying the other Exo remains out of respect (though Avori still insisted he'd never known them), he and his Ghost proceeded to spend several days walking to the only route off the moon, Firebase Durandal. Upon arrival, the Ghost advised him that the Firebase was not of major importance or very heavily trafficked, but just the Cabal staking a claim to the moon. However, his Ghost warned him that in his current state, Avori could not afford to enter open combat with them. So instead, Avori stole a Slug Rifle and snuck on board a Harvester bringing supplies to the base. When in the air, Avori killed the pilot and dumped the passengers into the empty void of space, then flew the ship Earth (just outside the range of the City's defensive turrets) and began hiking his way to the Tower. Early Career Unsurprisingly, the appearance of a Cabal ship so close to the City caused alarm within the Tower, so a pair of Guardians, Jules Haum and Cayde-6, were sent to investigate it. They found the Exo a few kilometers away from the ship, hopelessly lost on his journey towards the Tower. The two brought Avori back to see the Speaker, who requested that they show the newborn Guardian the ropes. Ultimately, they took him under their wing, and he became part of their unofficial Fireteam. Once properly inducted, Avori partook in numerous Vanguard operations, both with his Fireteam and solo, in what Avori now remembers as the happiest period of his life as a Guardian. However, it was brought to a swift end when their makeshift Fireteam was split asunder. Following the death of a friend, Cayde took on the Vanguard Dare and failed. This failure condemned Cayde to serve as the Hunter Vanguard, which not only prevented him from joining Avori and Jules in the field, but also changed him as a character, as he was forced to endure extreme bordem doing a job that he hated. This change in Cayde rubbed off on Avori and Jules too; where they would previously jest, and hold joking competitions about killcount or style during missions, they now simply focussed on the objective, with the usual spark of such things, Cayde, being missing. Soon, though, Avori found himself coming full circle, as he and Jules stumbled across a newborn Guardian. Upon being ordered to investigate what was thought to be a mutiny among the Cabal ranks on Mars, the two found a newborn Guardian standing, weaponless, amidst the strewn remains of a Cabal task force. This Guardian, a Bladedancer by the name of Catherin Ackerson, was the culprit of the massacres. She had been resurrected right in the middle of a Cabal warbase, and without a weapon, had been forced to hide inside for weeks, killing any Cabal she came across with her bare hands lest they raise the alarm. Like Avori before her, she was assigned to Avori and Jules' fireteam, where she learnt the ropes. The three bonded, and ultimately she became a permenant member of the Fireteam. Though they never quite reached the heights of those he'd made with Cayde and Jules, the memories Avori has of the time spent with this new Fireteam are fond. Encounter with the Vex As a Guardian, Avori has done very little of importance to the City in his many years, though one event stands out as important. While on a routine patrol (a couple of months before the present day of the RP) of Venus for the Vanguard, he passed the entrance to the Vault of Glass. A Hydra sat guarding it - a rare but not particularly odd occurrence. Expecting a fight, Avori disembarked from his Sparrow and raised his weapon, but the Hydra did not fire. In fact, none of the Vex in the area fired at him, though they still seemed to be patrolling the area. Avori even fired at a Goblin, gaining no response. Instead, the door to the Vault opened, and he felt compelled to enter by some will that was not his own. Despite the protests of his Ghost, he abode the wishes of this force, and went through the gate. He did not go far in before he found a Rocket Launcher lying on the floor, of indiscernible origin. It seemed of human origin, though the Vex had obviously modified it, as it had their signature metal cuboids jutting out of it at places. At this point, Avori regained his free will, and tried to step over the object to get out of the Vault, but a Vex wall materialised in his way. The same happened whatever direction he tried to move in. Eventually, he stooped down, and picked up the launcher just as his Ghost decided to transmat him to his ship in order to escape the Vault. The launcher was brought through with him. Though he did try, the same force of will that made him enter the Vault prevented him from disposing of the launcher, or reporting it to the Vanguard. Eventually, Avori met his match with a House of Winter Archon which was seemingly immune to all his weapons. With no other option, Avori used the Vex launcher on the creature. As he fired, the Vex metal pulsed with Arc electricity, and fired a projectile buzzing with energy which killed the beast in one fell swoop. Afterwards, Avori fired the weapon again to test, and it acted simply as a normal Rocket Launcher, not augmented by the Vex modifications whatsoever. The only other time it fired the augmented projectile was when Avori fought a powerful Cabal Colossus vying for entrance to the Black Garden on Mars. Avori and his Ghost hypothesised that the Vex had foreseen his encounters with their enemies, and hence awarded him a weapon capable of killing them, which he otherwise wouldn't have been able to do. The only thing which still perplexed Avori was why the Vex had not built in some function to make it ineffective against themselves, as it seemed to damage Vex just as much as any other target. Mission to Mars Stranded on Mercury Battle for the Lighthouse Entering the Maw Tityos, the Gate Lord Trivia Avori-48 is the main character of user Dab1001. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Exos Category:Hunters